Breathe
by CorpralCarrot
Summary: Preparing for a party is never fun. LC, mild swearing, fan fiction of fan fiction. For Lady Karai.


**A/N: Okay, because I should be doing my art homework and I'm not, I've decided to enter Lady Karai's contest. It was supposed to an entry based on one of the couples from Come Home, which is totally made of win. This is a Leon/Cloud oneshot thing for her contest, and though I don't think it's very good, it'll have to do. So, read it if you want, review it, sure, I just wanted to try my hand at it. I know this story is full of grammatical errors, but I really don't think I write enough stories to warrant a beta, so if you can stick through it, I'd be grateful.**

**Warnings: Swearing, and very, very, mild romance.**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

**Couple: Leon/Cloud**

**Summary: Preparing for a party is never fun.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue.  
**

* * *

Why they had the television on while they were listening to music on the stereo was beyond him. It was starting to snow outside, and he was currently despairing over the sheets, due to the large slobbery hole in them, courtesy of the dog who was making puppy eyes at him. With a sharp glare, he threw the sheets towards the hamper, and felt his head ache get worse. His morning was not going how it wanted it, and he could only pray that it would get better as time wore on. He had today to get everything perfect before tomorrow, because tomorrow was their friend's annual Christmas party, and even Leon's parents were going to show.

The sound of a crash, loud and splitting was surprisingly difficult to hear underneath the dull roar of the rest of the sounds of the house.

" Damn it Sora!"

Well, there went that prayer. He stomped out of the room, and down the hallway.

The brunette winced and turned to glare at his twin, who was giving him a less than impressed look, while another bright green bauble was held in his hand, suspended by it's hook, inches from the green branch of the tree it was supposed to decorate.

" It was an accident, "

" I already told you, moron-"

" Don't call a moro-"

"I'll call you whatever I want-"

"BOYS!"

The twins froze, from glaring at each other and arguing, before turning to look towards the doorway where their blonde father stood. Cloud stood there, arms over his chest, giving them a flat, vaguely irritated look. There was a heartbeat of nothingness, as Cloud walked into the living room, and turned off the stereo and television. As he looked at the shattered bauble, he sighed, almost regretting his decision to give the two teens this task.

He really should have known, that it wasn't his best idea, but he needed the help. He was practically doing everything else.

" Who wants to explain to me why there is a broken ornament on my living room floor?"

Sora glanced at Roxas, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Sora was being a klutz and tried to hang, like, five ornaments at a time, and he dropped only one, amazingly enough,"

Cloud glanced at the blonde twin, before turning his lighter eyes on the brunette, who offered him a smile, a hopeful one.

With a shake of his head, blonde spikes waving slightly at the movement, their Father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Turning he walked back towards the guest bedroom, where he had been trying to get it cleaned up, and a little festive.

" Just clean it up,"

He called after him, as he turned back into the makeshift guestroom. Sometimes, he wished that both boys could work on the same task without getting into an argument. The blond man stopped to stand by the makeshift play pen, where his youngest child was sleeping, her blanket wrapped tight in her little hand, her vibrant eyes closed as she slept on. A small smile tugged at his lips. It really was amazing that she had slept through all the racket her older brothers were making.

Turning away from his daughter, he looked around the room. The sheets were in the wash, the new comforter was on, along with the pillow cases, and the room had a little bit of a festive touch, with a few decorations here and there. He wasn't really what he would consider an interior decorator, but Aerith had always enjoyed decorating, and a few things had stuck with him. Cloud allowed himself a sigh of relief. They were practically ready for the Christmas party tomorrow, in which they would host their friends, and Leon's parents. It was going to be a loud messy affair, and he could already feel the oncoming migraine.

This wasn't the first time that they were hosting the party, and even though Selphie had insisted that they would host it this year, it never came to be. There had been so many landmarks this year. Xion had her first birthday, the twins were getting ready for college, and even taking a few college courses on the side already. He had a feeling that Xion was going to be part of the rugrat gang that belonged to Leon's friends, and somehow, he didn't think that there could be anything better for his daughter, than to grow up with her hopefully best friends. Most importantly though, Leon and he had become official, they were husband and husband and the thought still made him feel as if he could fly. There were so many things left to come that it made him dizzy.

As he turned to pick up his daughter, the door bell rang, which set off the dog, which woke up Xion, who voiced her displeasure loudly, and Cloud felt that migraine slip a little bit closer to now than later.

* * *

Okay, so, Sora and Roxas had only broken six ornaments, argued four times, and taken three hours to decorate their five foot tree. It honestly could have been worse, and the tree didn't look half bad. Xion was currently being distracted by her brothers and their boyfriends, and Cloud felt a little trepidation about letting Axel around his daughter who was young, and impressionable. It was amusing really, to think that Roxas had tried to hide the fact that he and Axel were together, but there were honestly some things that you just couldn't hide. Not that he had let Roxas know that he knew yet. It was far to fun to give Axel dirty looks and deny him most rights to come inside his house.

He'd had to bribe his way to get his Christmas vacation to start two days early, and he had a feeling that Cid and Xigbar were going to give him hell when it was time to come back. As he washed the dishes, something that he often tried to avoid doing, but seeing as neither twin had done what he'd told them to last night, it fell to him to get them done, he was grateful that it was almost time for Leon to come home. He liked to have his days off, but working or on vacation, he preferred it when his husband was there to share it with him.

It was when he was loading the dishes into the dishwasher that the front door opened, and set off their dog again.

"Damn it, I said down!"

Stifling a smile, he stood and wiped his hands off, walking to the door way, watching amused. Leon was struggling to get the over active golden retriever to stop bouncing on him long enough to get his jacket and scarf off.

" Having trouble?"

Grey met blue, and a slight smile curved his lover's mouth.

" You could say that,"

With a low whistle, Cloud turned and went back to the kitchen, the dog following him happily enough, proud of herself for now, as she flopped back onto the kitchen floor.

He heard the footsteps follow him into the kitchen, and he glanced up to see Leon leaning against the door way. Cloud took a moment to admire the view of the brunette, before going back to what he was doing.

" How was your day? "

" Pretty typical. Demyx was completely unfocused, and practically babbled to anyone that would listen about what he and Zexion are going to do for Christmas,"

Cloud snorted in amusement, and finished up with the dishwasher before turning to regard the other, and instantly, an almost confused look crossed his face. Leon was regarding him with something akin to pride or love, it was hard to tell. Cocking a single eyebrow, Cloud tilted his head, asking an unspoken question. Shaking his head, Leon pressed on, determined to ignore the question.

" What happened here?"

With a groan, Cloud retold the story of his long day.

" Well, Xion decided it would fine to throw her food around the kitchen, so I had to clean that up, Sora burnt the toast, again, Roxas forgot that he didn't go get the fresh milk like I told him to yesterday decided to take a swig of the old stuff, the one that's a week out dated, and had to go spit it out, all over the bathroom floor,"

A sigh and it continued.

" Then, I set them the task of setting up the tree and decorating it, and they broke five ornaments, and got into four fights, the damn dog decided it was okay to chew a hold in the sheets, and Xion, well, she's still a poop machine. Other than me stressing out about tomorrow, I've had a perfect day. "

Leon chuckled at the utterly stressed look on his blonde companion's face.

" It's not supposed to be funny, Leon,"

He couldn't help it though, and the longer that Leon laughed, the harder it was to keep a straight face. Soon enough, both men were down right laughing, at the absurdity of what he had just said. It felt good to laugh, and it felt even better to know that it was going to be alright.

That night, after everyone had been kicked out, (Axel and Riku), and everyone put to bed, ( Xion), Cloud couldn't help but sigh at the thought of a good night's rest before all hell broke lose tomorrow. As he set the alarm clock on the nightstand, after setting the time to wake him up, he had to fight back a yawn, and failing spectacularly.

All he wanted to do now, was got to sleep, and not wake up for a week. Now, he was really fucking glad that he wasn't a woman, and definitely glad he didn't have to stay home every day. Cloud felt the bed behind him shift as Leon sat down on the other side of the bed.

A year and a half ago, he didn't think that this would be happening. He didn't ever believe that he would have the man of his dreams, his children, a new daughter, and a gaggle of friends. It was nice, and he was sure that Aerith would have been beyond excited to know what had happened to him. He missed her, yes, it was a hole in his heart that had slowly filled up, but still tender to the touch. Now though, he had a new family to focus on, one that meant just as much as anything else.

As the two of them snuggled down into the bed, Cloud sighed, fairly content, even with the hell that would be released in his house tomorrow. Tan arms curled around him, and the warm puffs of breath on the back of neck and shoulder, and Cloud sighed, relishing in the feeling.

" Cloud?"

Without opening his eyes, when had he closed them anyway, he replied.

"Hm?"

" Do me a favor, and look on the ceiling directly above us. "

With a groan of vague irritation, Cloud did so, turning his head to look at the ceiling. On the ceiling, was a green and red bundle. Hanging there. Mistletoe.

" Those little shits."

Leon smirked, before humming in agreement. With a sigh, Cloud glanced at Leon, tired and weary.

" I'll get it down tomo-"

He'd been interrupted, and though he generally disliked it when he was, the fact that he was interrupted by his lover's lips on his, he was quite content. It was a relatively chaste kiss, though it still conveyed everything that any other kiss might of. As they parted for air, Leon pulled back from him, just an inch or so, his breath easily fanning over his face.

" It'll be fine Cloud, "

" I know, it's not going to hurt the ceil-,"

" Not the mistletoe, Cloud. Tomorrow, tonight, everything will be fine. Stop stressing, we've done this before, so just take a moment to just breathe."

Cloud blinked at him before reconnecting him at their lips, and he felt a calmness sweep over him.

Leon was right. They'd done this before, they'd survived, hell, they'd survived much, much more than just a simple Christmas party. As usual, his lover was right. He just needed to take a moment to breathe it all in, and let it all go.

* * *

**A/N: And this is why I stick completely to little odd stories that don't break 1,000 words or a single chapter. xD I have to admit, I'm a silent reader, meaning I tend not to review, even if I think the story is made of epic win. Which Come Home is. Along with every other story that she has written. Anyway, thanks for reading this, blah, blah, blah.**

**C.C.  
**


End file.
